Megumi Akishino
Megumi Akishino (秋篠 めぐみ Akishino Megumi) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. A Pop type idol using orange as her theme colour, her alter ego is Rainbow Spain (レインボースペイン Reinbō Supein). 'Appearance' Megumi has a pale complexion with straightened, yellow/golden hair worn in pigtails held by orange bows. Her eyes are the same colour. She wears orange bow-shaped earrings. For spring & summer she wears an orange dress with puffed sleeves trim by lighter frills, and around her waist is a band with bow on the side. She has a folded collar and two buttons at the center. The bottom of the skirt is trim with frills. This is paired with light orange Mary Jane shoes with straps across the foot and white knee-socks. For autumn & winter, she wears a white hoodie with Nyan written above the cat head-shaped pocket. Along with orange pleated skirt, yellow stockings, and short orange boots with fur trim. 'Personality' Megumi is a comedian, which leads to her telling jokes often. She is usually happy, but because of her role in the game, her emotions fluctuate whilst she tells stories. She is a forgiving character, even cheerily explaining who he is if the player forgets. The character can be seen as ambitious, as in manga she realises her dream of becoming a professional comedian and works at the theatre. 'Background' Born into a modern family. Although Megumi is often lonely and pampered, she developed great color and design sense from her mother, who is a talk show host. Megumi also known as an idol born into the skin of comedians. She enroled to Vineyard Private Elementary School due to her admiration for Sonata. As the characters have grown older in Life is Like Flowers, she, along with her main Vineyard classmates, has transferred to Primrose Private School since Episode 2. 'Etymology' Akishino (秋篠): Aki (秋篠) means "autumn" while Shino (篠) means "rope". Megumi (めぐみ) means "blessing". 'Relationships' 'Her Team-mate' Sonata Otome: Megumi likes Sonata, and constantly following her around, even addressing her as Sonata-san (そなた さん). Lea Ijuuin: Fellow member of SE Latin. Saki Kurumizawa: Fellow member of SE Latin. Saki gave Megumi the nickname "Chicha Naranja", which means "Little Orange", because of Megumi's orange color scheme. Reina Takamori: Megumi and Reina seem to be on good terms with each other by the time she is seen speaking to Reina. They appear to have a casual relationship at the moment. At this time it is unknown what Reina's first reaction to Megumi was or if she knows that Megumi is a comedian. Reina seems to be rather close with her and even calling her "Megu-san". In Episode 107, she and Megumi are teamed up and their group being the winner. Haruno Aida: Haruno and Megumi are members of SE Latin. The two get along pretty well, Haruno was one of the few that was immediately friendly with Megumi when she first arrived. She indirectly helped Megumi want to become an idol when the two worked on a TV show together. Haruno was also one of the first few to say that Megumi should join SE Latin after they all sang together and was thrilled that she joined, she also pleaded with Ueda with the rest of SE Latin to allow Megumi to join, which worked after they performed for her. 'Someone else' Shiori Yumehara: Megumi was shocked speechless when she first found out in a phone conversation with Reina that Shiori gives her a lucky fortune. Angela Sakuragi: Prior to FBwY Season 3, Megumi was considered the equivalent of Angela because of their energetic personality as well as having parental-like figure to the main protagonistes. Chieri Yamakawa: Their relationship started out promising, but due to the noticeable subtext between Reina and Mayuri, Chieri quickly became jealous of the two and fabricated a somewhat hostile rival with Megumi whenever they encounter each other. Paola Himeko: Megumi was the first tenant who met and befriended the chocolatier Paola. Her exuberance is mostly the reason Paola grew out of her initially shy deposition earlier in the story, and the pair are virtually inseparable. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri finds Megumi amusing and she loves to bring it up. She is normally kind and compliments her often, but she still remains honest and will tell her the truth about thing or if she gets too worked up. In return, Megumi will mock Mayuri for not being very smart, but tries to use kind words when doing so. Freja Bondevik: Freja respects Megumi, but she thinks that Megumi is too impudent. Khloe Novak: Her relationship with Chloe is friendly, since Megumi is the person who gave her the nickname "Kurowa". Hanami Nishikawa: There are some interactions between the two, along with moments of flustering, that even signals possible subtext between the good friends. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 10 August (Leo) *Specialty: Entertaining and making funny faces *Hobbies: Singing, dancing flamenco, drawing *It is hinted at several times that she has an older brother, and it appears he treats her badly due to her bad jokes. *People's first impression of Megumi is that she likes to make people laugh by entertaining them. *She is the author of a book called Megumi the Colorful Joker. *She looks like Cure Sunshine, the magical form of Myoudouin Itsuki from HeartCatch PreCure!. *The first thing Megumi does in the morning is streching her hands. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers meals. *She is allergic to curry and dust. *Her weakness is dirty places. *Megumi has been interested in comedy films since she was young. *Megumi's ideal type will be "a boy who acts humorous and kind". *One bad thing about Megumi is her childish attitude. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Magical girl Category:Lovely Idols Category:Latin